


Doctor, Doctor!

by Aetherbright (tinyCentaur)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gore, Junkenstein’s Revenge, its horror pls be careful, legit found this in my google docs and just decided to post it, no beta we die like men, spooky scary, theres no actual romance here, wont continue it probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyCentaur/pseuds/Aetherbright
Summary: Aldersburnn is doomed, and you fall into the clutches of the Madman.—Legit just found this sitting in my google docs, figured it was good enough to post as a one shot thing. No romance here, only bad times.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Doctor, Doctor!

This was it. This was the end for the people of Aldersbrunn, as marked by the final cry of the Gunslinger ringing out into the night. There wasn’t enough time for you to escape, as you were one of the last of the evacuees scrambling to find an exit that wasn’t being ambushed by those dreaded Zomnics. 

However, things could of been a lot worse than what they were at current. Our four heroes had slain the Reaper and the Summoner but had fallen to the hook of that hideous abomination of life. Said beast could be heard even within the deepest parts of the castle. Those gurgles and groans, elongated cries of rage as it tore down every last piece of rubble and flesh of anyone who was unfortunate to end up in it’s path. Screams and screeches told you that everyone was in their own special hell, somewhere you were soon to be yourself if you didn’t get away. 

You were trained in combat and also were one of the higher ups in terms of civilians, a royal if you might say so yourself. While the rest of the world might not know about you, the people of Aldersburnn treated you with upmost respect as your position often protected the people of your town. Tonight was different, as these were monsters you had no clue what to deal with. Admittedly, you had chickened out. Everyone knew and mocked Doctor Junkenstein and his foolish ideals, so it was more than a surprise when he had come along with an army of many and had conquered the mystery of life itself.

As of current, you were on one of the highest floors observing the chaos from above. Your veins were crying out for you to move, your heart beating faster and faster and getting ready to explode from your chest in fear. Yet, you held still, frozen in time and completely chilled to the bone. Even the constant ringing in your ears from the explosions didn’t bring you out of your state of denial. 

With one final clap of thunder you were on your feet, no longer thinking of the chaos ahead. You wanted out, you wanted to be in someone’s arms and cradled to safety. Everyone you knew and loved was dead downstairs, their limbs most likely strewn in a sickening display. 

Ozone was unmistakable and lingered within the air, and nothing but harsh winds clawed at your flesh. That chill of the gusts soon faded as soon as you turned a corner and were greeted with a blazing fire. A few Zomnics had exploded upstairs in hopes they had caught a few survivors trapped in the nearby rooms. Luckily for you, a weapon was clasped on your belt. A trusty whip, capable of surging electricity through the tip to give your target quite the shock. The effect might have some interesting effects on the Zomnics, to their favour or your own. 

Grabbing the handle and swiping forth the results were about to be revealed. Quickening the pace, your feet danced on the stone below and with an elegant twist of the wrist, your whip had curled itself around the neck of an approaching Zomnic. Putting some pressure against your handle, electricity shot down to the ends of your weapon, making the Zomnic convulse and twitch in pain. Pulling harshly you also sliced the head of the robot cleanly, wires spewing from the neck and causing the body to deactivate. As for the head, it gave one last groan before the eyes flashed from red to black, shutting down for good. 

With new-found knowledge, you carried onwards, a little more confident than before. Your weapon left these bastard robots with the opposite of a good buzz and that made you feel great. You weren’t going to stop the man himself, no. Your insanity had to be even greater than his own if you were going to do so, but you couldn’t help but feel some relief when you had struck down another Zomnic on your descent. 

A staircase came into view, as well as the bodies of your past fellow human beings. Some of their limbs were hanging on by threads of meat and bone, and some even had their head split open with it’s contents spewed onto the floor beside them, a gruesome death. The body beside that one had bones splintered to the point where it pierced the flesh open, revealing the broken bone. That body in particular made you stand still and stare, tears threatening to well up in your eyes.

It was your best friend. Hair coated and slick with blood, and face mangled to the point where half of their face was no longer recognizable. Their left arm had been dislocated, as well as both of their knees as if they had been struck by something. Reduced to nothing but a puppet in this state, the real thing that struck you the most was the main wound near their mouth and cheek. Something, perhaps a hook, had caught them by the mouth and tore half of their face open, perhaps the main cause of their death. 

Bile was threatening to erupt from the pits of your intestine. Rage wanted to spout from your lungs, to scream to the high heavens your loathing for the one responsible for all of this. Your clutch had grown so strong that your applied pressure to the handle of your whip caused it to spark to life, bolts of energy surging through it, such like your overwhelming rage. 

A glint of light was spotted in the corner of your eye, and your body shifted to glance towards it. You were lucky enough that this motion had managed to avoid the hook flying past you on a chain. In reaction you jumped backwards, inhaling and following the hook back to it’s owner. You swear, in that single moment, your entire world went from a boiling pit of anger to an endless void of fear and regret.

Junkenstein’s Monster stood at the end of the hall in all of his looming glory, putrid pus coloured smoke pooling from his nostrils. The beast grasped the hook back in it’s hand with a grunt, glaring at you with utmost disgust. With a step forward the ground trembled just like the thunder outside the castle, and you soon matched the trembling with the same intensity. All of your confidence had sunk and dissolved and you took a step back while the monster took another pounding step forward. Fighter or not you were far too small and puny to put up a fight with this guy. 

A roar caught you off guard and caused you to flinch, the monster had bolted into a run towards you now. It was mere seconds before contact, but thankfully you had managed to move before the beast could get a good grip on the back of your coat. Your eyes were fixated on the shadow the monster had cast over you as you ran at first. Eventually you had mentally kicked yourself to pay attention where you were running before you had crashed into anything else. 

Taking a turn, you heard the hook of the monster take another attempt to lunge at your flesh, and failed once again. Your heels skidded across the floor caked in blood and human nerve, tiny bits of white evident in the patches of maroon. Junkenstein’s Monster was in heavy pursuit, another inhuman screech piercing your eardrums. Flashes of lightning illuminated your path for a few seconds, but it was enough to see the upcoming staircase. Finally, a way out, and possibly an escape plan to get away from the lumbering creature behind you. 

Your feet had hit the wooden floor, and your eyes took a second to look down at the new surface below. The castle still had some renovations to be done due to it’s age and size, and this was one of the many upper hallways that had been left like this for quite some time. Hell, even the wall to your right wasn’t finished, evident by the giant gap in the wall. 

A shot of pain grasped your attention, something cold and hard pulling against your ankle. As a result, it had caused you to collapse into the wooden floor below. The impact from your fall caused the wood to splinter and break as nothing was underneath it to support it, and you ended up almost falling through. Your hands had reacted on time and gripped onto a piece of wood that was still intact, gripping onto it for dear life. 

The hook had scraped off your ankle, but had left a nasty gash in it’s place from the nails. Why the hook had nails, you would never know, but it worked well for causing extra pain for it’s victim. Junkenstein’s Monster was still behind you, but had stopped to watch you struggle as you tried to climb back up onto the surface. Doing so might not be your wisest idea.

You were stuck. Your grip on the wood was slowly slipping, as your strength began to fade. On your fall, you had dropped your whip into the void below so you didn’t have a weapon to defend yourself with if you did manage to get back up. Flashes of bright blue began to appear below, along with the cackles and howling of the Doctor who had successfully had his revenge. 

Junkenstein’s Monster hungrily swiped it’s clammy hands at you, trying to grab you and pull you back so it could finish you off for good. Your eyes studied the beast as it did, a hardening lump growing in your throat. You swallowed it down, and focused on the matter at hand. Succumb to the beast, or succumb to the fall. Both of which weren’t desirable choices but---

Your time had ran out. With a thump of the Monster’s foot, the ground shook just enough for the piece of wood in your grip to finally snap, causing you to fall down to your inevitable death. One last clap of thunder rang out, illuminating your void in blue, before you were finally consumed by black. 

You swore, in your last seconds of life, you saw Doctor Junkenstein himself sneering and cackling at you as you plummeted to your fate. 

\----

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

You slowly came to. While the room was frosty and dimly lit from where you were currently at, there was a brighter, more vibrant blue light coming from further along the room. Something icy and crisp was holding onto your arm alongside something warm and flesh-like. From your sleep-like daze, from a guess you thought something metallic was the source of the cold feeling.

Tick. Tock.

A grandfather clock was now in view, your eyes now fully open and wide with curiosity and wonder. Are you dead? Is this… The Afterlife? Why does everything hurt? 

“What a mighty fine example you are…” A voice cooed from above, a gloved finger beginning to stroke your cheek. “Such potential… Such amazing anatomy and strength. No wonder my monster had such a hard time catching you.” 

Your skin burned with violation. A stranger was touching your cheek, as if examining you as a prize. Your jolted to your feet, leaping out of the arms of your captor, and turning on your heels. Beads of sweat became more evident on your forehead. None other than Doctor Junkenstein stood before you, hands extended, and a surprised demeanour spread across his face. His hair, a slicked back white, added to the man’s persona. A true being of absolute lunacy.

A gasp escaped from you as your bad ankle gave way and caused you to fall on your behind. Light-headedness overtook your senses as you struggled to look up at the Doctor. “No.” Was all you could managed to squeak, though the Doctor was already grabbing at your limbs and pulling you back up into his grasp. 

A maniacal giggle sounded from him as he pulled you close to him, but no matter how much you struggled and tried to break away, he always managed to pull you right back to him. He stunk of oil and various other metallic scents, including blood. While his coat only had specks and patches of dust and filth, no signs of blood was on his person apart from his glove. 

A short snarl caught you off guard as Junkenstein dragged you back to him once again, and this time, had a powerful grip on your body. “A fine specimen like you ain’t gonna get out of this that easily. Oh, how I’ve wanted a new experiment to play with.” Junkenstein lamented as he cupped your cheek with his flesh hand, tracing your jawline with a finger. His prosthetic began to work on tracing your arms, then your collarbone, and not only did the feeling of his limbs give you shivers, you felt his eyes having the ability to peer past your clothes. They were wide, curious, and hungry for more. 

You struggled harder, shaking your head unwillingly, as the Doctor continued to examine you in his own sick way, twitching and having tiny giggle fits. “Yes. I’ll give you a new heart, a new spark of life. This is your punishment for laughing right in my face, but soon my dear, you’ll be laughing with me!” 


End file.
